Silhouette of the Blade
by Pazoo
Summary: The SeeDs are scared for Matron's freedom, political inquires are making everyone tense. Everyone is on heightened alert for an attack on the garden and having Seifer around isn't making it any easier. This is a Selphie/Seifer fic.


Merry Meet everyone! This is the beginning of my new series of my current obsession I have just gotten over a huge writing block and I know many people are waiting for me to upload the next chapter in My own Heart's Desire. I kind of get side tracked a lot and start things and never finishing them but I'm full of ideas right now and ready to go. I had to take a little sabbatical for spiritual reasons and while I was doing this I got addicted to FF8. ^-^   
  
I fell in love with the characters instantly they remind me of my friends. Squall being Zack who had recently got into a car accident and now has a cut on his face just like Zack so my friend Prozack who acts like Zell and I are calling him Squall ironic, ne? My friend Reo acts reminds me of Edea too much but she and Zack are together the girl who reminds me of Rinoa is Jen who is married to the guy like Seifer, Jason. I was following him around a lot taking notes on his actions and personality till he threatened me with a katana to leave him alone (Thanks Jason ^-^). Stef who is Prozack's girl friend that he is engaged to ^-^ acts like Quistis and we just call my friend Alex Cid because we didn't have a Cid. Everyone calls me Selphie most of the time since our personalities are so close, which explains why Selphie is OOC sometimes. My current boy toy Logan acts like a combination of Seifer/Irvine but more Irvine so that's whom we dubbed him as.   
  
Since I'm dating a guy a lot like Irvine you are probably wondering what I'm doing writing a Selphie/Seifer fic. Well like always I have a bleeding heart for the hot sexy bad guy and think he should get the hyper insane/ overly annoying/ bad tempered etc. second string girl. They always get stuck with some loser who they just all of a sudden like while the hero/heroine gets to have this big romance involving life threatening adventures and cool plot twist while everyone else tags along being all boring. Then the story ends everyone is happy the hero/heroine gets their love and the rest of the people involved in the story fall off the face of the earth.  
  
Well I like to shake things up a bit I first thought well Irvine and Selphie are cool together the playboy choosing the hyper annoying girl trying to be loyal I'm cool with that. It never accord to me to write a Seifer/Selphie fic until I started reading the Selphie/Seifer fics you guys started writing so I thought hey why not give it a shot. So Here I am submitting to you my humble Selphie/Seifer fic. Tell me if you likey or hatey I'm still going to write it have an awesome story line planned out according to my other FF8 obsessed friends. There is going to romance, political endeavors, fighting (I have to work on writing fight scenes for my DBZ fanfic) and a whole lot of drunken people singing really bad songs Hades made up.   
  
Things for listening to my psycho babble I have to go start writing the Fushigi Yugi story with my friend Bob. Ja ne, O-sans! (I finally found the meaning of O-sans its Overly Outrageous Obsessives it's a god thing! Its why fanfics exist!)  
  
^-^  
  
The cold metal of the wall stung her skin there was nothing she could really do since she was trapped between the cold wall and a very drunk Seifer. How she came to be in this position was confusing she was just skipping down the hall thinking of a new song that had just popped into her brain when she saw Seifer staggering down the hallway. She wondered what was wrong with him he was swaying a lot grabbing the wall for support thinking he might have been hurt she ran to help him he was after all a fellow SeeD. Selphie couldn't blame Seifer for being the Sorceress's knight he had been possessed by Ultimacia after they had defeated her and got Matron back. He was the same old bully a bit more mature and humorous now but the same old Seifer except he was very drunk at the moment Selphie didn't seem to notice this at the time.   
  
She had grabbed his arm trying to get him to lean his weight on her while she fired a barrage of questions at him. Was he okay? What happened? Should she call for help? Where did he hurt? Etc. She went into super hyper light speed babble carrying on about how bad he was hurt and what the others would think and say giving detailed descriptions about how each one of her friends would act. Getting totally off the subject talking about different ideas that just seemed to pop in her brain not bothering to think them over just saying them out loud.   
  
Seifer was just plain drunk not that the girl noticed but her excessive babble was not helping him he had a pounding headache from drinking too much. She kept tugging on his arm occasionally mentioning going to the infirmary   
  
Stupid girl I'm not hurt just drunk Seifer had thought the girl kept tugging on his arm he gave a warning growl she didn't seem to notice instead she was rambling on about her friends.   
  
His foggy sloshed brain tried thinking of a way to shut her up but all it could do was fizzle so he let his instincts take over. Using his lightening fast reflects he grabbed her by the upper arm slammed her against the wall and pinned her there with his body his arms were turning to rubber so he just pressed himself against her, it sufficed.   
  
Seifer focused his gaze into a glare the best he could which seem to be threatening even though he couldn't really feel his face or anything for that matter, Selphie took a deep gulp swallowing the forming lump in her throat.   
  
"Seifer are you okay?" she was doing her best not to prattle on as she tended to do when she got really nervous.   
  
Seifer inwardly groaned there she went again thinking he was hurt how stupid could one person be?  
  
Selphie was literally biting her tongue to keep from asking all these questions Seifer was a dangerous man though he was a SeeD now one of her own. She noticed the strong scent of alcohol wafting off of him filling her nostrils this would explain why he was staggering down the hall, he was pissed ass drunk making him even more dangerous then before. She cocked her head to the side giving him a puzzled look "Seifer why are you so drunk?"  
  
Hallelujah! She finally figured it out! He thought  
  
"Are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you going to tell me about it?" Her voice was calm as if speaking to a very small very slow very upset child, she heard him groan again.  
  
It would have been so easy to snap her neck but that would create bigger problems for him then he already had he wanted to find a way a quick way to shut her up. Since his brain wasn't working at the moment his instincts reacted instead true to his reputation for his deadly speed he clamped her mouth shut by his lips assaulting hers.  
  
Selphie had never seen it coming only his scowl darkening then the feel of alcohol flavored lips on hers halting all sounds but little whimpers of surprise and shock.  
  
The kiss was to only shut her up but for some reason her fruit lip glossed lips fit perfectly with his own he parted his lips and flickered his tongue against her lips taking in the flavor of her lip gloss even more. Peach he loved peaches especially eating them on warm summer days where they seem to melt in your mouth. He wondered briefly if he would melt in her mouth if given the chance there was nothing better to do and the kiss was rather pleasant so he decided to test the waters.   
  
Both his hands were pressed against the wall keeping his balance he drew one down and gently brushing his fingers on the revealed skin of her upper thigh from her dress riding up. He extracted a small gasp from her allow him to dart his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, he explored around a bit finding he could very easily melt into her if only she would join in maybe he could try and melt her.   
  
He noticed she was allowing him to do this yes he had her trapped but she was still a SeeD she could get out of it if she really wanted to considering how drunk he was otherwise she would have been stuck. It seemed her curiosity had won her over she didn't return the kiss full-fledged but to an experience man like Seifer he knew she was shyly exploring the kiss. She was gently moving her lips against his and whenever his tongue roamed over hers she would move hers slightly to make contact with his.   
  
He brought the hand on her thigh up and begin gently rubbing her jaw line with his thumb. Realizing his brain screamed for sleep but his body grunted in protest wanting to explore the little girl pressed up against him. He started to pull away knowing he needed the sleep more then sex and that this shy little girl was still an innocent he considered how she would feel forcing himself upon her while he was pissed. He didn't need puberty boy and his cronies hating him more then they already did.   
  
If he forced himself on her they would likely be after his blood first chance they got seeing how this little girl was like a baby sister to all of them well except for the cowboy he didn't know what she was to him. Anyway he would never force himself on a woman not matter what state he was in he did had some morals for the gods sake. Deep down he had to admit he had a bit of a soft spot for this one she was the only one who truly seem to forgive him and that earned her a bit more respect then the others in his eyes. If he had just admitted that he must be very drunk and very sleepy best he find his bed before he got himself killed.  
  
He pulled away slowly nipping her bottom lip as he finally withdrew he looked at her face it was a bit flushed and dazed her lips a bit swollen from kissing. He gave her a relaxed smile and nipped at her nose "Good night, little girl" he gave half a predatory smirk pushing himself off the wall he stumbled back a few steps regaining his balance then continued to sway down the hall towards his room. It really wasn't fair that his room was one of the farthest from anything in the garden it was also one of the biggest but he would take a smaller room right now if it meant he had to walk less in his current condition.  
  
Selphie leaned against the cold wall not really knowing what to think finally a playfully smile crossed her face. "That was so weird," She said to herself shooting to her feet she ran down the opposite way toward her room. She wanted to tell someone but knew it would only get people angry or mad at Seifer so she settled for racing to her room and writing in her journal.   
  
Upon entering her room she plopped down on her bed and retrieved her journal which lay waiting for her under her pillow. She reached over to her task grabbed and pen and flipped to the next blank page awaiting her next entry. She scribbled her thoughts and theories down she paused briefly wondering about the meaning of the kiss she had just experienced.   
  
She didn't really blame him for kissing her she didn't think it had any secret meaning for him liking her either she figured he was just taking out his penned up emotions of being rejected, feared and his loneliness. She felt a little weird that he had kissed her and it felt so damn good! She lift her fingers to gently touch her lips swearing she could still feel the pressure of his lips upon her. Closing her journal and placing it on her night-stand she opted for sleep it had been a long day and she had an early class scheduled.  
  
The next morning everything was back to usual Selphie sat in the cafeteria talking to Rinoa occasionally flirting with Irvine and swatting Zell's greedy hands away when he tried to steal her fries now that his were gone. Squall joined the group a cup of coffee in one hand he was drinking a lot of it lately ever since he became commander of the garden after the battles were over. He plotted himself next to Rinoa putting an arm around her as she leaned into him giving a small smile of happiness.  
  
Selphie paused in her conversation Seifer had just strolled into the cafeteria he seemed to be doing his hardest uphold his image as a bad ass and not fall on the floor screaming in pain.   
  
Seifer's headache was painful he never remember having a hangover this bad the only good thing about it was the memory of peach flavored lip-gloss belonging to a girl wearing a yellow dress. Maybe it had been a dream but he swear could taste the lip-gloss still on his lips and on the tip of his tongue. He had only awoken an hour ago famished but he had a slight problem he had to take care of he had awoken with a raging hard on that hurt not knowing why, a freezing shower had taken care of that little problem.   
  
He got dressed and walked down to the cafeteria trying not to give into the symphony of Thuderaga playing in his head. He screwed up his face in pain getting a cup of hot coffee and spreading cream cheese on his bagel. He tried thinking of the kiss to keep his brain from feeling like it was exploding, if it wasn't a dream then he wanted to find this girl who made his body react so. After a simple kiss while he was pissed causing him to wake up in such a condition he could only dream of what the girl would be like when he was sober. His mind danced with deliciously evil thoughts making his head hurt more but for this he could handle it.  
  
Seifer turned around licking the cream cheese from his fingers the smallest girl from Squall's group was waving towards him inviting him to sit with them. He shrugged why not he was getting use to them plus the little girl was always trying to include him on things they did. He usually refused but it might be nice to have a bit more company then Raijin and Fujin who had mysteriously disappeared late last night before he started drinking.   
  
He walked over trying to keep himself ridged and fierce looking which was hard since his head was feeling like Ifrit smashed it with one of his balls of molten lava. He sat down at the far end close enough to hear the conversation and be seen as part of the group by anyone looking at them but far enough to maintain his status as the outcast.  
  
Every one but Selphie inched away from him a bit Seifer chuckled and blew on his coffee, the conversation at the table quieted some, eyes briefly locked on him. Selphie smiled at Seifer glad he decided to join them and continued to prattle on about nothing in particular.   
  
Seifer quietly listened to them drinking his coffee, taking occasional bites of his bagel and talking when Selphie asked him a question she being the only one talking to him. He didn't seem to mind her above the rest of them at least she was making an effort to fit him into their group unlike the rest of them. It's not like he was anti-social like puberty boy who was also drinking his coffee and talking only when the conversation was pointed to him he just didn't get along with many people besides Raijin and Fujin.   
  
Finishing his light breakfast he was famished but he felt the bagel and coffee were the only thing he could keep down. He left the table not bothering to say anything they would probably be relived he was leaving unknown to most of them they were all a bit more tense with him around. Being correct they all relaxed a bit as soon as he was gone from the table.  
  
"I don't like it! I don't see why he was let back into the garden and made a SeeD!" voiced Zell keeping his voice down in case Seifer who was returning his coffee cup to the cafeteria counter had sensitive hearing.  
  
Everyone looked at Squall he took a drink from his coffee cup set it down and looked at it in a quiet voice he answered, "I know but it was Matron who asked me to give him a second chance."  
  
"It's still not right! He was the sorceresses lapdog for the gods sake!" Zell pounded his fist on the table to emphasize his point.   
  
"Zell…" Selphie whined, "He was possessed like Matron"  
  
Zell slumped down in his seat a bit feeling a smidgen foolish for being reprimanded by his best friend, "I know but its just not fair"  
  
Squall in one of his rare moments of speech as a commander looked at Zell "He has proven he is one of us, he was given a second chance took AND passed the SeeD test plus gone on numerous missions with us. He at least deserves as much respect as any SeeD would regardless of his past actions." He was looking at everyone across the table when he spoke this.  
  
Rinoa gave a small smile Squall had been fitting into his role of commander quite nicely now since he had the position for 2 years now and with guidance from Headmaster Cid and Matron.  
  
Squall new how his comrades felt he didn't like it as much as any of them well Selphie seemed to be taking it better then anyone else but the girl was a bit more trusting then the others. He had wondered what it would be like in Seifer's place wanting everyone to give him a second chance after what happened. He had spent a good number of hours talking to Cid and Matron about that. The role of leader didn't fit well with him but he really didn't have a choice Cid thought it was best if he stayed in command while he took care of Matron.  
  
Cid was currently in debates with other various governments about Matron and would she turn into Edea again and start all over. The SeeDs had appointed themselves her own personal bodyguards promising to make sure that would never happen but it did not seem to satisfy some governments. While Cid was off battling for Matron's freedom some one needed to run the Garden and that responsibility fell on Squall.  
  
Everyone was silent at the table looking down at the table not really knowing what to say they all knew it was hard on Seifer but he was still Seifer and that was an entirely different situation itself. Selphie couldn't help but smile a bit as she popped the last bit of her toast in her mouth wiping the crumbs from her mouth and clothing. She stood and excused herself from the table her class was starting soon and she needed to get the materials for today's class plan.  
  
She had decided to take on a part time instructor job teaching computer programming in between SeeD missions. There wasn't really much to do around the place so teaching was a way to fill the gap plus Selphie loved being around the people she taught it was so exciting seeing students trying to become SeeDs and helping their cause for peace.   
  
She had always been able to see the good in people anyone could if you just look hard enough part of the reason she tried to include Seifer in many activities with the gang. The other reason was when she saw him alone her heart when out to him she didn't him pity not by a long shot pity was not something you felt for Seifer it was more like sadness.   
  
His only friends in the whole world seemed to be Raijin, Fujin and Matron but she was a mother to all the kids from the orphanage. She hated to seem him alone she figured if she could include him with her friends maybe she could crack the icy wall of his exterior and shake him out of his lone wolf façade. It worked with Squall he wasn't entirely the life of the party but he wasn't a social shutout either. He learned to speak his mind with much prompting from them at times and be more at ease in every ones company enjoying the time he spent with them.   
  
Now if only she could do that for Seifer, Yes! That was it! It was so clear if she could just bug Seifer enough into join her and her friends in just hanging out with them she could get his outer wall to crack and he would learn he didn't have to be alone! It would also work with her friends if they would just get to know Seifer the man not Seifer the Sorceress's knight or Seifer the, as Zell put it "Bastard with a stick the size of Eden up his ass" they would see he was a really good guy!  
  
Selphie squealed in delight at her knew found genius she ran down the hall to her room to get her stuff and start planning her battle tactic she didn't see the 6 ft deadly figure rounding the corner. The poor girl being half his size was knocked down against the living titan she looked up at who she hit mutter apologies. Seeing the object of her newest secret mission standing over her she smiled brightly at him.   
  
She jumped to her feet "Sorry Seifer!" she leaned her head to the side and shining an even brighter smile at him.   
  
Seifer inclined his head barely acknowledging her apology, he did it out of respect toward how she has treated him if it had been anyone else he would have probably killed them actually he'd just scared them. He was in a foul mood considering his headache had gotten even worse he wouldn't mind taking out his pain by pummeling one of the dumb asses or SeeD wanna be's in this place. Especially if it was Chicken-wuss maybe he would find him later just for the soul purpose of getting a fight out of him puberty boy was no fun since he started taking this commander rule seriously.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked blinking innocently at him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow questionably at her did he really show it that much he thought he was hiding it quite well. The girl did seem to have a certain gift reading people he gave a sigh "Not really I was going to the infirmary."  
  
Selphie made a whining sound saying she was sorry for his condition, "well feel better I have a class to teach, bye Seifer" She smiled at him one that wished him well and skipped down the hall humming to herself.  
  
Seifer watched the retreating back of the hyper girl not believing anyone could be this cheerful in the morning nor that he was awake at such a goddess awful hour in the morning in his condition. He shook his head and continued walking the way to the infirmary his pace a bit more rapid wishing he could cast a damn curaga on himself but with the current situations it was better to save the spells they had for when the really needed them.   
  
All SeeDs and students were to remain in the garden unless on a mission and only occasionally go out to draw spells never alone with the threat to possible attack due to the nervousness of the governments about Matrons position in the garden.  
  
Neither of them seem to notice the little plastic container of peach lip-gloss that had fallen out of Selphie's pocket it just laid there innocently the clear plastic body shining in the light winking seductively in the direction Seifer had gone.   
  
^-^   



End file.
